Gaytheil Sunbrook
#First Impressions Matter|Description}} #Positoins|Positions}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Companions|Companions}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Musical Influences|Influences}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} * Void Elven Forces * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * * * * (Formerly) ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives: |Row 5 info = Sunstrike Whiteblade ---- |Row 6 title = Appearances: |Row 6 info = Blood War *Blood Maul Conflict *Reunification of Stromgarde *Shadows of Ashenvale *War of the Thorns *Siege of Tirisfal *Battle for Lordaeron *Caerfyrddin Campaign *5th Annual Hallow's End |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }}Gaytheil Sunstrike (born Gaytheil Alerian Sunstrike, November 1st), formerly a Quel'dorei, is the second of four daughters born to Lord Andel and Lady Alaineian Sunstrike. Once a Priestess of the Light, Gaytheil spent much of her life studying and practicing with void magic after it was introduced to her by another Quel'dorei. As with anyone who dabbled in void, she has struggled daily for near a millennium with the whispers that come of consequence. There had been more consequences, however. This dabbling in darker magic resulted in a divide between herself and her parents, and her elder sister Seratai. Unlike much of her family and its history, she was not a military woman and thus much of her centuries were spent in and out of the public eye and living in the past of when she was once on good terms with her family. In recent years, she has changed into what is now known as Ren'dorei with the purple skin and four tendrils that rest against her chest. Despite many centuries avoiding having allegiances, she has given hers to the Grand Alliance, more specifically the Void Elven Forces. =History Navigation:= ---- *Priestess of Light *New Lifetime *Current Lifetime *War of the Thorns *Blood War *Dinas Narfon Liberation *Wolfen Hill =First Impressions Matter = ---- Born with ebony locks, her hair is soft and lush, reaching down to the small of her back, With bangs that have outgrown and at times get in the way of her vision. Four tendrils have grown from the back of her head, just behind her ear, resting over her chest and blending into her hair as if it's one with the dark locks. Previously a pale-skinned Priestess, a Sunstrike trait, her skin is now purple, although not in the same fashion as a Kaldorei. 'Visible Scars' The visible scars upon her face had come during the time a certain tyrant had been running rampant through Quel'thalas. After disagreements escalated and they went their separate ways, Gaytheil found herself waking up in a cave with three of his personal shades. After some time with them, bound and unable to leave, she came out with the scars beneath each eye from the dagger of who is to be assumed the 'leader' of the three. 'Personality' She has been known as tsundere. Not shy or quiet, but she does like to be in the background and without attention on her person. When it comes to making connections with others, she tends to be wary and hesitant. It is when she does create that connection and becomes comfortable with the person(s) that she relaxes and the real woman comes out. She likes to laugh, have a good drink and spend her nights with entertainment. She had been raised within a noble family and as such she has many of the traits as any noblewoman would have or hides. =Priestess of Light = ---- Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike had married long before the founding of Lordaeron, on the small plot of lands belonging to the long-standing family name Sunstrike; a large garden marriage surrounded by relatives from each side. Andel, a man whose faith had once relied in the Light and once a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and Alaineian, a Priestess of the Light who affiliated with the Church of the Holy Light in Lordaeron alongside the small group within Quel’Thalas, had spent years as emissaries between Elves and Humans for their respective Houses. It would be several centuries after their marriage they had two daughters; Seratai, Little Snow, and Gaytheil, Princess. While Seratai had shown promise with arcane arts, Gaytheil had shown hers in the way of the Light. At an early age, Alaineian taught her then youngest daughter how to call and wield the light, both for mending purposes and to defend herself with. For Gaytheil, it had been like swimming in the warmest and silk-like pool and she cherished every bit of the Light. Despite following her mother’s path as a Priest, Gaytheil’s relationship with her father had been much stronger. She was daddy’s little princess and followed him everywhere she could. At times, when she couldn’t go with him, she could be found sitting on the balcony with cloth and needle and thread. This gave her time to adopt a tailoring hobby when not out and about or training. Aside from building a hobby, Seratai and Gaytheil were raised in the ways of a proper noblewoman. With this form of raising, they were required to constantly be prepared for any last minute guests or changes that would require them to look pristine, proper, perfect. Despite the silliness that would show at times, both sisters quickly learned and accepted the proper way to present themselves. The first two centuries of Gaytheil's life was spent close with her elder sister, Seratai. The two were very different in their abilities, however, they shared a common fondness for much of the same things and it helped the two bond closely. One of the most common things between the two was their love for chocolate and their love to watch fights. They would sneak out of the home at night to visit the Fight Clubs. =A New Lifetime = ---- Gaytheil speaks of what she remembers Lordaeron. She had been riding through, reminiscing about the land before it had divided and became Lordaeron. As the carriage continued and the tree's passed by, it had felt like someone was tugging at her, and the whispers began ever softly in her ear, directing her toward a black figure in the distance, running through the woods on his horse before he suddenly disappeared. Confused, she looked to her sister, Seratai, and her parents and yet nothing seemed out of place. For the time, she let it go, although she had continued watching intently out the window in hopes to see it again. Perhaps a dream or a trick of her mind, however, upon her arrival at Lordaeron City, she felt the same strange presence and tug at her person. His name was Quemmel Runedawn. While his eyes shone blue, a strange darkness had wrapped around his person. He walked with a constant smirk and looked down on nearly everyone, especially those who were not elven. It hadn’t taken long upon her return to Lordaeron City that Runedawn, wearing the same outfit as the figure from earlier in her ride. 'Consequences of Void' As time passed, her training sessions became more and more different. By the time she had been a quarter past her second century, Gaytheil had already begun surpassing him in his own teachings, though not to his surprise. Even Runedawn had commented early on how quickly she could pick up on certain things. Not only had she been learning void, but she had also become more efficient in being taught frost and arcane magic as well from Seratai. As she learned early on, dipping into the void had a price: constant whispers. Even when she hadn’t been and still had some ability to call the Light, it became a struggle and the whispers became worse. She found it difficult to control her magic during emotional distress and would take to the public streets where it had been loud and busy as a way to maintain herself. After all, a noblewoman was always to behave and put a face on among the people, no matter their status. A reputation to uphold, as her mother once stated. More than whispers became her price to pay for the path she chooses. Among the changes and choices, Gaytheil began losing her family. Once a tight sister bond with Seratai broke the moment it was revealed Gaytheil had been studying void magic. The father-daughter bond created over the short centuries grew into more arguments and misery set into her mother’s mind. While she had not been forced out of the family’s home or property, the awkwardness and clear hatred of her decisions had been the force behind her decision to find a home elsewhere. Much like the Sunstrike lands, Quemmel’s estate and lands were small and made to fit just what he needed. After leaving her family home, she showed up at his doorstep where he agreed without hesitation, or much of an explanation, to allow her to live with him. At this point, it was still unknown just who or how she had delved into the taboo magic. To Andel, he was a Priest who had taken a fancy to his then youngest daughter. With this knowledge, although far from the truth, Quemmel had asked for Gaytheil’s hand in marriage shortly after moving in, to which Andel agreed in hopes it would direct her back down the path of the Light. However, when this was brought to Gaytheil, it was quickly denied and later that same night resulted in the Priests. This was the first death at her hands and the start of a different woman. It wasn’t long after his missing presence had gone unnoticed. Gaytheil informed those who questioned that he had gone on an immediate leave due to some business elsewhere. For a time, this was accepted. By this time, she had set in stone her ways of dealing with the constant daily struggle of the whispers. Believing her start in wielding the Light had to give her the ability to learn how to tell truth from the lie and for this she has always been thankful to the Light. There were several other things she began learning with the void; psionic abilities. For herself, she began setting up better mental defenses. 'A Different Path' Although distant, Alaineian had still cared deeply for her daughter. Gaytheil’s path had begun digging into the feud in the family that would have eventually split them in two now that Moranai and Seylena had grown. Andel refused to remain home, spending much of his time in the world or with the Knights. With the questioning of Quemmel’s disappearance coming around once more, Gaytheil removed her things from the home, finding another where no one would be able to find her so easily. Despite her family life, she wanted more than anything to regain her father’s love and trust. To see it in his eyes when he looked at her instead of the disappointment in his Princess. But even with this want for acceptance, the need to improve her abilities grew and she continued practicing to master her psionic abilities and learn more about the void magic she had consumed herself with. Her mind became a terrible fortress that would give nightmares to invaders, learning to separate memories and emotions had become easier and eventually, for her sake as she thought, she stopped feeling any emotions. One of her few ways to handle this; giving into the physical need for another’s touch. Her attempts, however, at keeping her relationship with her father had failed. His refusal to speak with her again upsetting her greatly. Gaytheil only reached out to the twins to keep in touch. 'Any Means to Practice' In order to test her psionic abilities, Gaytheil had taken to rather dark means to improve. She took residence by a nearby human village consisting of a mixture of humans and elven visitors. She cared little to discriminate and would seduce men and women into her home. To keep herself from being found, her name constantly changed over the years and her ability to control and manipulate another’s mind became stronger. She had learned much of herself during this time. The ability to dig into a person’s memory became easier and she eventually learned to set her emotions aside while dealing with the emotions she would pick up on from their memories. It was also during this time she learned to manipulate their senses, giving them the ability to only hear and feel and see what she wanted them too. It had taken longer than she had expected for the villagers to catch on to who she was and what she was doing. However, once they came to the realization she had been controlling many of them at once, they immediately set forth for her home, only to find it abandoned. Gaytheil watched from afar as the home was burnt down and they waited hours for her return. However, the timing proved great as she was called back to Quel’thalas by the whispers. 'Return to Quel'Thalas' See Second War The journey back to Quel’Thalas was made swiftly as the tug to return home increased. Every mile closer to her homeland brought on more and more urgency. The moment Gaytheil stepped onto her family lands in Quel’Thalas, it was met with hostility. She had been gone centuries at this point, her contact with the family limited to the twins. However, the threat to her home by the Amani kept her around nonetheless. While not a military or combatant, she has been well versed in her magical abilities and joined her kin in battle. However, not all of her abilities can be done without some form of void laced within and she caught the stares of several others over time, including her parents and Seratai. Seratai and Gaytheil argued more than she had with her parents. The whispers became violent and it had taken everything she had to keep herself from giving in. As she ran out of the estate and into her father, they too had words. However, this had caused a more explosive fight as the whispers grew ever louder and more violent. In an attempt to keep herself from attacking her father directly, she attempted to leave another way only to run into Seratai once more. Surrounded, Gaytheil released a mix of arcane and void energy, causing part of the home to collapse and giving Gaytheil the time to escape. She returned to her home in Lordaeron, keeping to herself for a time until that tug on her being would force her to return to Quel’Thalas. 'Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas' See also Third War and Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas It wasn’t long after the ending of the Second War that Gaytheil felt the need to return to Quel’Thalas. Something was so very wrong and after having escape Lordaeron upon Arthas’ destruction through his own lands, she couldn’t figure out how to get in without dying herself. That tug from years ago returned, pulling her toward Quel’Thalas, yet another pulled her more North, colder, worse: Northrend. Without a word from her family, and none to be expected, Gaytheil followed the path North as she was told, leaving behind everything. Her emotional state wavered. ''Argent Crusade'' Finding her way onto a ship, she sailed to Northrend where she eventually found her way into the Argent Crusade. Using the name Sirena, while very few in the Crusade knowing who she actually was, she kept herself hidden as much as possible, aiding more in the healing than the actual battles themselves. At this point, she still had some ability to call the Light, and it had done wonders and horrible things for her. She had no idea she could still call the Light, but her faith had never wavered in it despite the path she took. The struggle within her exhausted her on a near daily basis but she was more content then she had been in centuries. It took all she had to break from the whispers, something wherein Northrend had proven to be one of the most difficult things she endured. Sticking to using only Light magic, she found the more she called and wield the Light, the freer she felt. However, as word reached the world that Arthas’ was gone, so to did word reach Gaytheil that most of her family had been killed in the Scourge invasion of Quel’Thalas, the only ones remaining to be the twins. It was this news that allowed the whispers to return louder than before as her emotional state deteriorated quickly. 'Disappering Acts' See also Cataclysm Gaytheil’s lack of ability to recover from the loss of her family had begun to drain her considerably. While she did eventually return to Quel’thalas and Undercity (previously Lordaeron City), she had very little that kept her mind steady. She fought her own personal wars with the help of her remaining family; twin sisters Moranai and Seylena Sunstrike and made a new friend who would become her best friend; Alorinis Bloodarrow. He had helped her get citizenship papers for Quel’Thalas, yet despite this, she found herself remaining in Lordaeron. She couldn’t bring herself to allow the fel and its radiation to be taken into her body, she had one taboo magic already, another would be too much. Gaytheil remained living in what Lordaeron had become during the Third War and visited Quel’Thalas on and off to see her sisters and visit Alorinis. However, the trips became less and less until she completely disappeared out of Lordaeron completely. 'Alliance-Horde War' See also Alliance-Horde War & Battle for Dalaran She played only a small part in the battle of Dalaran, and neither with an allegiance to either faction. A wildcard, she fought beside her sister Seylena and took her time gathering what she could from Dalaran for Moranai. When Seylena had been taken a prisoner, thankfully a brief time, Gaytheil made quick enemies with one of the Alliance Worgen Commanders. While her experience with him was painful, he eventually released her back before Orgrimmar where she first met Azriah Thelryn. She, along with members of The Sunguard, interrogated her. It had been a long night and eventually, she was able to get herself away from the Sin’dorei, away from the hatred of her being a Quel’dorei herself. For the remainder of the war, she took the name of Sirena once more, taking leave from the public eye. =The Current Lifetime = ---- Changes happen. For an Elf who can live a very long life, these changes tend to be lifetimes. Every Elf experiences these, sometimes the change is huge, sometimes it's minor. But eventually, it takes life down another path entirely. Returning as Ren'dorei ]Word had gone around about Elves digging deeper into the void to learn to harness its energy. With her emotional status rocky, Gaytheil sought out these elves, eventually finding her way into the Rift. It was during this time she had come to terms with what had happened to her family and regained some control of her mental state. Now, however, with the knowledge of what happens when she loses control of her emotions, she focused on regaining control of her mind and forced her emotions to the side. This caused her to feel very little as she had once before. Her time in Telogrus proved beneficial to her. Her power had grown considerably, giving her a newfound confidence in herself. Though, with the increase in her magic also came the physical changes. Her skin color changed and tendrils began growing out of her head. Despite her confidence and her abilities, even her new look, her mindset has yet to leave the 'void is taboo' and does her best not to use it if she doesn't have to. She may resort to frost or arcane magic instead. 'Blood Maul Conflict' See Blood Maul Conflict 'Remnant of Lordaeron' See Remnant of Lordaeron 'Reunification of Stromgarde' See Reunification of Stromgarde 'Shadows of Ashenvale' See Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict 'Safe Haven' Gaytheil quietly helps support Moranai starting a Safe Haven group for Ren'dorei within Quel'thalas borders. Any Ren'dorei seeking some refuge, for few hours or a few nights are welcome within the lands associated with the Safe Haven. They also have the help of Alorinis Bloodarrow and Eleneill Sunsword. 'Unending Fires Ignite' See War of the Thorns With the King's request for his forces to head to Darkshore to help the Kaldorei, the Remnant's of Lordaeron had begun preparation to head to the Kaldorei home. It was in this time that the resident druid had awoken from his slumber and found himself in the middle of a war zone. After a brief detour to rescue their comrade, the Remnant's remained in Darkshore to continue helping heal the wounded or defend the Kaldorei's home for a time before offering a place in Easthaven. Cardinal Niklos returned to Stormwind to help with the refugees at the church. 'Deadweb Valley' Skittering noises had been heard by Gaytheil over the last week or so. While stuck in Darkshore just before the start of the War of the Thorns, she spoke with Myrras Steelfell about helping to set down a calming stone in the center of the vale of Easthaven. Finally, upon their return to Easthaven, they managed to take the time to head to Deadweb Valley, enlisting the help of Vindicator Magravos, Talarman and Shior Songsteel, and Dr. Minnesota Jones. While the others fumbled at the site of the fighting brood mothers, Myrras took lead heading straight for the healthier of the two spiders. The rest of the group aimed for the plagued spider. While Minnesota Jones took most of the damage, the plagued spider was put out of its misery quickly enough, leaving the healthier one to deal with. Halfway through the battle, Gaytheil began enchanting the stone. After a shield and hammer combo from Talarman, the plague spider let out one last attack against the Remnant's, dying shortly afterward with the help of Magravos' mace coming down on the plagued spider. While this was going on, Gaytheil formed four runes on the ground and set a white crystal stone in the center of the runes. With one last word, each rune was touched by her hand and activated, calming the remaining spiders and brood mother in the area. Rather happy, Gaytheil looked back to the group. Thankfully, between Magravos and Talarman, Myrras was able to be healed of the venom he received from the attack. With the brood mother under control, she allowed the group to head out and began setting more crystals around the vale to keep all of the spiders under a calming enchantment. 'Siege of Tirisfal' See Siege of Tirisfal Gaytheil had found herself on the battlefield yet again some months after Ashenvale. The burning of Teldrassil sparking a war between the factions once more. The months since Ashenvale had brought about a new look for her as far as factions and allegiances. For the first time in centuries, she wanted to fight for a side. She had taken more care for those she served with and the friends and relationships she made. All of this came to battle with her the moment she stepped on Lordaeron’s shores. After one of the first skirmishes during this war, she had been surrounded by Horde guards and taken as prisoner. ''Prisoner of War'' One of the first skirmishes against the Horde had found her within their grasp. Surrounded by Horde guards shortly after a loss at Balnir Farm, she was taken as a prisoner to the Ruins of Lordaeron. Despite the growls and hisses and stares, she was rather relieved to find that the one who was to ‘torture’ her, had just wished to inquire about the Void. Unfortunately, before they could talk, representatives from The Sunguard arrived to take the traitorous Ren’dorei. Azriah, Izulde, and Thanidiel began questioning Gaytheil about Ren’dorei activity within Quel’thalas. She resisted for some time, refusing to give up the names of those she associated with. A couple of days passed, watching the torture of the other prisoners. During this time, she and Ivan Felsorrow came to realize they had met some years prior through a mutual friend. With the exception of two tendrils being cut off by the Sin’dorei Arthladen, she had remained untouched for a time. The third day of imprisonment had caused tensions on and off between other prisoners and the chaos the tormentors brought. While watching the torment and with the unknown fate of some prisoners, she and several others remained behind, unable to leave. It had been hours before noise would be heard and a new group of prisoners came in, and more torturers. One of which immediately took notice to Gaytheil - more importantly, a Ren’dorei. This night, he had boiled her blood, causing her breathing and every inch of her body to writhe in pain until he knocked her out. .]]The last day of her imprisonment had involved her closest friends Alorinis and Eleneill Bloodarrow. To her delight, they arrived in time to stop Arthalden from performing a ritual on the Ren’dorei in an attempt to ‘see’ if she could be purified. However, this night was more than torture she was caused by both he and another Orc, Ro’go. She watched as another Elf came disguised as Seleste Felsorrow, wife to Ivan Felsorrow, ‘releasing’ several prisoners. It hadn’t been long after that it was discovered it was not Seleste, but a Quel’dorei, Rilennia. Although the few prisoners she had been able to take escaped through her portals, she herself did not. Gaytheil and the remaining prisoners watched as her insult to Ivan Felsorrow of his wife caused her death. Not long after, Seleste arrived, irate with the situation. For the first time in her life, Gaytheil watched as the process of raising a person into undeath. The scene and aftermath rattled her person. With the irritation and mess that had been caused by this Elf, Ivan Felsorrow granted Gaytheil’s release to Alorinis and Eleneill. During these several days of imprisonment, she had lost three tendrils and had been burned by light along her left jawline. After her return, she remained as far back on the field as she could, working on regrowing the tendrils lost with a new sense of direction. See Gaytheil's thoughts after her four day imprisonment War over Azeroth's Blood 'Battle for Lordaeron' Days after her return from the Horde Prison, King Anduin and Genn Greymane arrived on Tirisfal Shores. The Battle for Lordaeron began. Alongside the Alliance, she fought the horde and siege machines. The moment she returned from hiding it all started to change. Despite how much she fought the idea and the whispers and the thoughts, Gaytheil couldn’t deny she had grown rather fond of being apart of the Alliance now. It had always been home of sorts, she was comfortable with the Humans, but she held onto her family in Quel’thalas. Holding onto the thought that perhaps one day her parents would accept the path she took. After the blight took over the land and Alliance escaped to Fenris Keep, Gaytheil and the Remnant’s made their way back through Lordaeron, taking leave back to Stormwind. 'Journey to Kul Tiras' Kul Tiras, a place she hadn't visited despite her age and chances too. Out of pure curiosity, Gaytheil took a ship to Kul Tiras for some downtime, her thoughts in need of organization. The closer the ship sailed to Kul Tiras, the louder the whispers had become. Despite the yells of the shipmates and the ocean they sailed upon, she couldn't drown them out. Boralus had been a site to see even before she stepped foot on land. Having dressed in her new armor, she had been ready, or so she thought, to visit the land that finally began opening itself to the Alliance once more. However, not only were the whispers louder, she quickly became uncomfortable with stares and looks. She spent barely two weeks in Kul Tiras before discovering she had been pregnant and opened a rift back to Easthaven. However, not without some books to read. In the meantime, she has been keeping busy with her newly built home and spinning silk to make formal wear for both men and women to help the exports from Easthaven. 'Spindlesilk Emporium' After the help received to calm the spiders, and killing the infected brood mother, construction began on the home Gaytheil would find herself living in. Large enough for both her own things and an area to spin silk from the spiders she was now over. With the valley of spiders, she has been able to help Easthaven with the silk export business, bringing a decent and consistent stream of monetary value. 'Rebuilding The Archivum' While building the silk export business, she has also been working on rebuilding the Archivum, or the Vault, where the Remnants store relics and artifact. The archivum has been moved into the Netherfern Vale, adjacent Deadweb Valley, and is located within the Mage Tower. She spends some of her days here when not spinning silk or making new clothing for herself or a client. Gaytheil has since taken the position as the Grand Archivist, overseeing all that enters or leaves the Vault. Liberating Dinas Narfon See Also Caerfyrddin Campaign Lord Adeim Lighthand, as Gaytheil had recently learned, had lands he was Lord over called Caerfyrddin. The first meeting had few and Gaytheil had remained silent as she listened. However, it was at the meeting with the other Remnants that they were able to meet a Colwyn ap Iorweth, and his Rhaidd, Taenau. Slowly, she was learning bit by bit of the Mynydd, or in this case, mainly the Cerniw, and it was ever strange. 'Rhosyr's Bridge' With the group gathered, they set out toward the end of Rhosyr's bridge. Immediately, Lorrin and Gaytheil noticed that the Forsaken guards seemed to be dozing off, very lax in their duty. With this knowledge, several ways of entering had been discussed. After several long minutes, they finally came to a decision: charging directly in. Colwyn went ahead to the lookout while the remaining group attacked the Forsaken along the bridge. A small group stayed behind for a time, planting bombs across the bridge. The battle engaged immediately, the Forsaken on the bridge were swiftly and immediately the group moved into the town. The party fought bravely against several battalions of Forsaken that moved in at the sound of the alarm, very few receiving wounds in the process. Across the bridge, the bombs that had been planted begun going off. As the battle continued for several long minutes, the rest of the bombs continued going off, leaving the center to the land on the side of the town intact. The party continued fighting the remaining Forsaken within the town, ending with the Lieutenant who held out as long as possible. With the Forsaken forces defeated, the Faoladh arrived to hold down Rhosyr. Rhosyr's liberation had come, the first in hopefully many victories to come. Gaytheil remained unharmed throughout, however, she took many of the final kills toward several of the Forsaken. 'The Attack on Aberffraw' ]The time between the battles had Gaytheil between various places of Lordaeron. She worked in The Archivum to catalog the newest relics and items found in the Remnants the last exploration. Finding a scroll of Mynydd language, she sought the help of Colwyn ap Iorweth to learn their language and find out what the scroll had been. Their chats turned into hours of talking, of which had put her own mind in a rather fragile state before the next battle with Lord Lighthand. See Gaytheil's night prior to the battle The night began with the volunteers and Faoladh making camp just below the incline toward Aberffraw. The weather changed from the rain and mist to snow. The Faoladh prepared for the upcoming battle as the volunteers caught up with one another and prepared themselves for battle. Syr Eddard called out for the group to follow Lord Lighthand's movement to begin the siege upon Dinas Narfon. As they neared the town, it was noticed that several bowman and footsoldiers where much more alert than the previous battle, and thus the battle begun. The volunteers took quick work to jump in, while the Faoladh moved into the Forsaken Cavalry with a strong first blow. The Forsaken line was breaking and pushed back in a meek attempt. One by one the Forsaken calvary began to slowly fall to the Faoladh while the volunteers inside Aberffraw took down the guards and bowmen within. With the Seargent dead, even the Faoladh were victorious against the cavalry, Gaytheil removed the flag from the center of the town. The volunteer forces pulled off another victory and more forces began moving around the keep of Dinas Narfon in the distance. Gaytheil herself took several hits and has since taken to being alone to recover for the night. 'The Siege of Dinas Narfon' The evening started with the roar of the soldiers as they shouted 'For Lord Lighthand, for Caerfyrddin, and for the Cerniw we will prevail!' The energy along the camp grew and each soldier, volunteers included, climbed onto their mounts and began following into Syr Brandon. A large portion of Forsaken forces had formed up outside the walls. Seen in the distance, the Dread-Captain Mikhail stood, a rallying cry for the Dark Lady coming from the Forsaken under his command. With this rallying cry, the Forsaken rushed forward and the battle for Dinas Norfan began. The volunteers fought bravely alongside the cavalry and infantrymen, taking down the forsaken one by one, ending with 80 of the 108 infantry and cavalry that they rode in with. With Syr Brandon's words, the forces and volunteers headed for Dinas Narfon Keep. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Adeim himself, Lord Tier of Dina Narfon. Following him into the keep, they battled their way through until they reached the room the Dread-Captain resided. The battle against Mikhail began. No waiting, no hesitation, those here to defend and reclaim the land went all in against the Dread-Captain. Swords and magic swirled about in fierce battle until he attempted to get away. Following Mikhail to the roof of the castle, they were met by two crossbowmen who stood in their way, attempted to help the Dread-Captain escape. With one final statement from Mikhail, Adeim plunged his light forged blade into the Forsaken's chest, watching the light fade from him as he fell to the ground. Adeim, although wounded, stood tall and turned to the warriors, lifting his sword as the signal the Liberation had come for Dinas Narfon. Despite the win, the resistance took a heavy loss, losing more than half of their forces in the battle. Travel to Wolfen Hill Gaytheil had introduced Kora to Dame Iorwyn nic Angelystor the night before, the two quickly hit it off and spoke for some time. Among the talks, Iorwyn mentioned both Kora and Gaytheil joining she and some of her Mynyw in riding a part of their lands called Wolfen Hills. Before them at the cave were several Kolbolds were ready to go, standing in a pack. After listening to Iorwyn speak with the head Kobold, they started aiding them away from the cave they were trapped in. On the way through the Mynyw lands, a group of thieves stopped them. A rather dull interaction that quickly leads into a fight. Kora shined and quickly took out a few of the bandits, something Gaytheil believed was very much needed. Short minutes, it seemed, before the rest of the bandits began fleeing. Instead of running after them, Iorwyn took care of Goewynn who had been injured and the group moved on with the Kolbolds in tow. It was a long walk through the land, much to Gaytheil's dismay. Suddenly, a Mynyw Shieldmaiden came out, attacking a Kobold. Iorwyn quickly spoke up, stating she and those with her were the wardens escorting the Kobolds. Enat, the Shieldmaiden, questioned this, a clear look of confusion across her features. Sheathing her sword, it came to be known that Irowyn was known around here. One of the bandits Kora slew earlier that evening came up in conversation with the Mynyw. It seemed the Quel'dorei was abducted. A long talk ensued between the Rhyfellion, Enat and her people, and the Mynyw Kora and Gaytheil were assisting. However, the Kobolds and the Mynyw along with Kora and Gaytheil made camp for several hours, while Goewynn went to see the rites done over the Quel'dorei with the bandits. The hours went by quick and once again they had to move. However, there was an immediate dilemma. Both the village and the Kobolds cave had been attacked and were set ablaze. Gaytheil offered the option to split up and it was taken. Kora and Iorwyn made way to the village while Gaytheil and Jeanne moved with the Kobolds. Immediately upon arrival, they saw a bloody mess, including the Swinemen who assaulted the Kobolds cave. Some of the swinefolk swarmed the two, forcing Gaytheil into a melee. Forming a distortion wave around her person, she managed to fight back the two Pigmen. Not a moment too soon, Kora and Iorwyn showed up, immediately taking care of the Swinefolk attacking Gaytheil and Jeanne, the Wardrummer still standing behind the charging pigmen. Damage was taken, there was no doubt about that, but soon enough the Wardrummer was slain. The Kobolds came out, offering treatment to the injured Mynyw. Rest was needed and rest they received for the night. 'Changes During Hallow's End' The departure was quite sudden, for both Gaytheil and Kora. Their trip to Wolfenhold to help the Mynyw had resulted in their asking for further help. Both Gaytheil and Kora agreed though Gaytheil's reasons were more for Kora than herself. Gaythiel_Pyrebird.png|Gaytheil dressed up as a member of Blades of Greymane on the last night of the festivities. Art by Elaynna of Pyrebird Sodality. WoWScrnShot 102618 215124.jpg|Gayth and Inas'thas after his Dunking. WoWScrnShot 102718 212635.jpg|Gaytheil and Colwyn adopting their puppies; Eclipse & Shade. WoWScrnShot 102718 220446.jpg|Gayth getting her face painted by the ladies of Song of Nightfall. WoWScrnShot 102718 223606.jpg|Gayth catching up with some friends. .|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Help:Contents Issues had risen in private between a Kora and another in the Remnants that concerned Gaytheil greatly. Knowing how her stance was and where she stood, she sought a way to help the Death Knight had quickly become her closest and trusted friend. The Mynyw seemed like the right people and immediately took to her nicely (save for one who questioned her thoughts on Gaytheil's psionic abilities). The two only returned to Easthaven to pack. However, Gaytheil was finally able to meet with a few of the Remnants whom she needed to speak with at the annual Gilneas Hallow End party in Stormglen Village. She gave them the story and offered to always be in touch with them, should they ever need her. For now, Gaytheil hops between Lordaeron and Stromgarde. She also adopted a puppy named Eclipse. =Positions = ---- =Relationships = ---- Throughout her centuries, she's created very few connections. But the ones she has are very dear to her. These are not all significant others. *'Lantos Swiftsong' He's a nerd, she does know him, will expand. *'Alorinis Bloodarrow' Gaytheil’s oldest and most trusted friend. Over the years, he has helped her grow and gave her various ways of help when she requested it. He had become her best friend and he and his wives became a part of who she considered family. Even now, as a Ren’dorei, she still returns to Quel’thalas to visit when she is able. He and his wife Eleneill had been the reason she was able to be let go of imprisonment with the understanding she had used her last ‘get-out-of-jail’ free card. Despite this, both Alorinis and Eleneill remain close with Gaytheil and offer their help when and if they’re able. *'Nox Myrinoire' The two met years ago while he was with her younger sister, Moranai Sunstrike. For a long time, they avoided one another, only speaking when they happened to be in the same room as the other or ran into each other out in the world. However, after Mora and Nox split, Gaytheil and Nox began talking. While the two are close, they continue their separate lives. No matter how or what happens, he remains the only one she can relax around without worry about the whispers. *'Leviticus Aspera' Shortly after joining Remnant of Lordaeron, Gaytheil and Levi quickly became close friends. The two shared some intimate moments at times, even much of the same opinions and thoughts on many subjects. It was during their time that they both figured out which way they wanted to go, ultimately causing them to separate due to different paths sought. They remain close friends and talk when they can. *'Inas'thas Sunbrook' The two met during the Shadows of Ashenvale skirmish against the Horde after his return from being a prisoner within their grasp. After some rest, while she had been helping in the infirmary, he requested wine and made his way out to the lake in Astranaar. She joined him sometime later with a glass for them both and sat with him, talking. Gaytheil had offered to help him sleep the remainder of the week by keeping the nightmares of his imprisonment at bay. Even with their minor, petty arguments, she continued helping him sleep. After their return to Stormwind, they grew closer, though the petty arguments became duals several times. At one point, they had made a bet; whoever lost the dual, had to do as the other request. In this case, she lost that duel and spent a month wearing a bell collar. They moved rather quickly entering a relationship, however with the war they choose to part ways to focus on their professional duties. However, they remain in contact as much as possible. *'Colwyn ap Iorweth' A Mynydd warrior she met aiding Lord Lighthand in liberating Dinas Narfon. The building relationship between Colwyn and Gaytheil has been rocky and difficult. While he resides within her home in Easthaven, they continue growing closer to one another, where he made an oath to her, to be with her. He currently lives with her in Easthaven *'Kora Deathwhisper' Upon meeting the moment Kora was introduced into the Remnant of Lordaeron, they had become quick friends. However, it wasn't until Brewfest (38 L.C.) that they grew closer. Gaytheil helped her find a dress for a night out at the taverns with the fellow Remnant members and later that evening, offered her a place to stay, along with Colwyn, at Gaytheil's home. For the first time in a long time, Gaytheil can call someone else her best friend, as she's enjoyed Kora's presence very much. =Companions = ---- 'Ren'melorn' See the short of Gaytheil recieving Ren'melorn Ren’melorn came as a ‘present’ for Gaytheil at the works of her sister and an old family friend. Once a normal black horse, after acquiring Ren’melorn, Gaytheil and the horse took several trips through the void and lands of Northern Lordaeron. The two created a mental connection that allowed her to help the horse survive and speak to one another. The horse, although still black, has been altered with glowing purple hooves and eyes. 'Andel the Bat' During her absence from society, Gaytheil had stumbled upon a dying bat on the side of the road. She hesitated originally, walking by as if she hadn't seen it. However, the tug on her mind to go back took over and she picked up the bat. He was starving, with a broken wing and such little energy left to care. She held him close to her on the walk to the nearest town. Gathering some berries and water, she found a bench nearby. After nourishing him back to health, she decided to keep him near. With a broken wing, it'd be likely he would go through the same cycle over and over. The bat remains home in Easthaven, however, can be seen with her on and off when visiting. 'A Vale of Spiders' A weird set of companions, however, with some help from the Remnant's, Gaytheil was able to tame the spiders in Deadweb Valley, Easthaven. Rather fond of them, she now uses their webs to spin silk and is working on setting up her tailoring business with them. No, you cannot kill her spiders. Unfortunately, with her departure from Easthaven and Remnant of Lordaeron, the vale of spiders has been left behind. 'Eclipse' This little pup was adopted October 27, 38 L.C. along with Shade with Colwyn =Trivia = ---- =Musical Influences = ---- * Battle Cry - Beth Crowley * Paint it Black - Ciara's Version * Control - Halsey * Every Breath You Take - Chase Holfelder's Version * Happy Together - Filter =Gallery = ---- Commission Gaytheil.png|Art by MischiArt Inas and gayth w collar.jpg|Gaytheil losing a bet with Inas'thas and forced to wear a bell collar for a month. Art by Jiinxi. GaythInasShort.jpg|Art by Niklos Inas and gayth waking up.jpg|Art by Niklos Gayth_by_niklos.jpg|Art by Niklos Gayth by zombiecat.png|Art by Zombie Cat Gayth_by_Anne.jpg|Art by Anne Gayth quel ren.png|Art by MischiArt Gaytheil_By_Zarory.jpg|Art by Zarory Gaytheil by Applesin.jpg|Art by AppleSin Gaytheil by Zombie Cat.png|Art by Zombie Cat Gayth_seratai.jpg|Art by Paloma Gouthier Gaythhalloween2018.png|Art by MischiArt Gayth lighter version.png|Art by Ferachi Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Priests Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Void Elf Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Tailor Category:Enchanters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Argent Crusade Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Wolfenhold Category:Safe Haven